Cerulean City Gym
, , and Violet ( only) |badge=Cascade Badge |type=Water |region=Kanto |battlefield=Cerulean Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=007BA7 |colorlight=7FBCD2 }} The Cerulean Gym (Japanese: ハナダジム Hanada Gym) is the official Gym of Cerulean City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Misty. s who defeat her receive the . Other known members include s Briana, Parker, Diana, Luis, Diana, and Misty's sisters , and Violet, who were the Gym Leaders together in the until the . In the games The Cerulean Gym is designed like an indoor swimming pool, with platforms above the water for the player to walk on. In Generation IV, the Gym consists of a large pool roped off into lanes with certain parts of the area circling the pool blocked. There are no puzzles to solve in this Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in and 's Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Cerulean Gym RBY.png |genII=Cerulean Gym GSC.png |genIII=Cerulean Gym FRLG.png |genIV=Cerulean Gym HGSS.png |sizeI=170px |sizeII=160px |sizeIII=200px |sizeIV=200px}} Pokémon Generation I Generation II Trainers Main series = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Misty.png|prize= 2079|name= |game=RGB|location=Cerulean Gym|pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Misty.png|prize= 2079|name= |game=Y|location=Cerulean Gym|pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Misty.png|prize= 4700|class=Leader|classlink=Gym Leader|name= |game=GSC|location=Cerulean Gym|pokemon=4| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= }} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Misty.png|prize= 2100|class=Leader|classlink=Gym Leader|name= |game=FRLG|location=Cerulean Gym|pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Misty.png |prize= 6480 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} Side series =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px| prize=N/A| name= | game=Pokémon Stadium| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=Misty Stadium.png 55px| prize=N/A| name= | game=Pokémon Stadium| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png| prize=N/A| class=Gym Leader| classlink=Gym Leader| name= | game=Pokémon Stadium 2| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= | sprite=S2 Leader Misty.png| prize=N/A| class=Gym Leader| classlink=Gym Leader| name= | game=Pokémon Stadium 2| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Items }} }} Behind a pile of tubes (hidden) |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} In the anime Cerulean Gym has appeared in several episodes of the . On the exterior, the building is a dome-shaped brightly colored Gym with a gigantic painting of a on top of it. On the inside, the gym is equipped with a large aquarium and swimming pool. It first appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. was heading there so he could earn his . Misty kept telling him not to go to Cerulean, and he soon discovered why she tried to stop him; her three sisters, Violet, and , were the Gym Leaders. However, they had turned the battlefield into a performance hall for their water acrobatics shows. Incapable of giving Ash a proper Gym battle, they were about to simply give Ash the Badge when Misty intervened. She challenged Ash to a battle in her capacity as an official Gym Leader, but it was interrupted by . In the end, Daisy gave Ash the Cascade Badge, saying that if it weren't for him, the Gym would have been destroyed. The Gym's next appearance was in The Misty Mermaid. While on the way to the Viridian Gym, Misty's Horsea had become sick. Realizing the Gym was nearby, Misty decided to go and see if they could make Horsea feel better. The Dragon Pokémon felt better immediately. However, the sisters made Misty participate in one of their water ballet shows. During a Team Rocket battle, the the Sensational Sisters had in their first appearance evolved into and saved the Gym. Before leaving, Misty left her Horsea and at the Gym, hoping one day to come back for them. The Gym also played key roles in several Pokémon Chronicles episodes. In Cerulean Blues, the Gym was in danger of being shut down. Misty, who was recently named Gym Leader after her sisters won a trip around the world, was successfully able to fix it up and stop it from getting shut down. In the process, she earned a Gym 's trust. In The Blue Badge of Courage, Sakura challenged Misty to a Gym battle and won her own Cascade Badge. visited the Gym in A Date with Delcatty, and Misty and Daisy's two , Caserin and Luverin, were stolen by Butch and Cassidy in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Cerulean Gym debuted in Suddenly Starmie! in the where and Misty trained to fight Team Rocket using Bulbasaur and ; there is an abundance of rooms but at the end Misty revealed that she was the Gym Leader and she had attacked him the night, before ending in tears. Pokémon These are the Pokémon shown in the Gym. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In Pokémon Pocket Monsters, the Cerulean Gym only appeared in Obtain the Moon Stone!! where and his Pokémon fought Misty in order to obtain the Moon Stone she had with her. In the manga, the Cerulean Gym is depicted in a very traditional Japanese architectural style. In the TCG The Cerulean Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Cerulean City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * Prior to , it was possible to catch wild Pokémon inside the Gym by fishing in the water. This makes the Cerulean Gym the only Gym where it is possible to catch wild Pokémon inside the facility itself. ** Similarly, Lorelei's room at Indigo Plateau in Generation I is the only Elite Four member's room where it is possible to catch wild Pokémon. * In , the player can walk along the path around the edge of the Gym and use to go directly to Misty, bypassing all Trainers lying along the normal path. * In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions, if the player brings a inside the Gym, it may begin to cry softly when the player talks to it. This is a reference to Misty's Togepi in the anime. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Azuria City fr:Arène d'Azuria it:Palestra di Celestopoli ja:ハナダジム pl:Sala w Azurii zh:華藍道館